Relaxation
by Antocyane
Summary: Duo doit se détendre...


* * *

Ma 2eme fic!

Rien à voir avec la première, j'espère que la fin plaira plus!

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review sur _Questionnement_, ça fait plaisir à lire!

J'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois que les personnages ne m'appartenaient pas donc, cette fois, c'est dit!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Centre Euforie, 18h17**

C'est en soupirant que Duo poussa la porte de la salle de sport.

Limite s'il ne trainait pas des pieds.

Comportement plutôt surprenant de sa part, lui qui ne rechignait jamais à dépenser sa folle énergie dans une bonne séance de musculation ou un cours de boxe.

Il tendit sa carte aux demoiselles de l'accueil qui le gratifièrent d'un immense sourire.

S'il n'avait pas été gay, il aurait peut- être pris la peine d'y répondre.

Ce n'était pas le cas!

Direction les vestiaires.

Duo, debout devant son casier, extirpa ses affaires de son sac et les contempla d'un air des plus dubitatifs.

Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir faire ça un jour!

_C'est juste un cours d'essai! Juste un... T'as pas d'abonnement ni rien..._

Frémissant de honte à la perspective du cours qui allait débuter, il ferma un instant les yeux.

Les hommes autour de lui se pressaient d'enfiler leurs baskets et leurs maillots de sport pour prendre part au cours de body combat qui commençait dans quelques minutes.

A contrecœur, Duo se déshabilla et enfila sa tenue.

Tenue qui se composait en tout et pour tout d'un boxer de bain bleu nuit.

Duo allait assister à son premier cours d'aquagym!

_Ce n'est pas possible que j'en sois réduit à cela!_

A ses yeux, les simples mots "sport" et "aquagym" étaient purement antinomiques! Comment pouvait-on qualifier ces cours de "sport"?

Le mot "sport" sous-entendait une dépense physique, un effort quelconque.

Rien à voir avec les images d'infâmes baleines sautant dans l'eau dans un ensemble des plus discutables avec de ridicules bonnets de bain sur la tête!

_Peut-être un peu stéréotypé mais je suis sûr qu'il y a du vrai là-dedans !_

Grognant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il se dirigea vers les douches.

L'eau glaciale le fit frissonner.

_Pourquoi est-ce que l'eau des douches est toujours gelée?? Ils espèrent quoi ? Sûrement nous obliger à courir vers le bassin avec l'espoir de se réchauffer une fois dedans ???_

La main sur la porte, Duo prit une grande inspiration.

_Allez, ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça. Et une heure, c'est vite passé! Courage Duo!! Et sois zen!_

Pénétrant dans l'espace aquatique, Duo lança un regard circulaire sur les lieux.

C'était propre et calme. Une pancarte mentionnait "Mesdames, le bonnet est obligatoire".

Se sentant fort peu concerné, Duo se glissa dans le bassin et risqua un timide coup d'œil sur ses autres occupants.

Sa première impression fut mauvaise, vraiment mauvaise.

Confirmant tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer de pire sur les séances d'aquagym!

Entre la femme enceinte, l'adolescente obèse et l'octogénaire, Duo se sentait à la fois décalé et à la limite de l'apoplexie, surtout lorsqu'il croisa les regards ouvertement gourmands de ces dernières!

Il fallait admettre qu'il était plutôt pas mal, le Duo!

Surtout dans son petit boxer bleu, moulant plus qu'avantageusement ses fesses rondes et fermes, mettant en valeur sa peau déjà légèrement halée par le soleil de mai, faisant ressortir la musculature discrète de ses cuisses.

Non sincèrement, il n'y avait rien à jeter! Et la gente féminine présente semblait bien de cet avis!

_J'ai quand même l'étrange impression d'être un morceau de viande sur l'étalage du boucher..... Me sens un peu seul là..._

Seul au milieu d'une dizaine de femmes.

Seul parce qu'évidemment, aucun de ses congénères masculins n'auraient eu l'idée pour le moins saugrenue de s'inscrire à un cours d'aquagym un mardi soir à 18h30!

_Elle va être longue cette heure de cours... Très longue... Mais pourquoi je me suis inscrit, pourquoi??? Et un mardi soir, Duo, non mais franchement, t'aurais pas pu choisir un autre jour?? Genre le mercredi? Je suis sur que la moitié des femmes ici présentes gardent leurs gosses le mercredi! Ça t'aurait fait moins de public bon sang!!!_

Pendant que Duo s'invectivait mentalement, les autres participants, enfin les participantes dirons-nous, s'étaient mises à l'eau et en formation, soit trois lignes parfaites, les plus petites devant et les plus grandes vers le fond.

Duo se plaça derrière ces dames, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer l'ordonnance quasi-militaire du groupe.

_Y'a pas à dire, elles sont coachées! Elles doivent venir super souvent pour arriver à un tel résultat... Faudra pas compter sur moi pour réitérer l'expérience! Une fois me suffira largement!_

Barbotant dans l'eau, ses longs cheveux flottants autour de lui, Duo se remémorait les propos de son médecin.

***Flashback***

**La veille, 19h55.**

Assis face au docteur, Duo attendait impatiemment le verdict.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pourvu que ses fichues insomnies cessent!

Trois mois qu'elles lui pourrissaient la vie, et pas seulement ses nuits.

L'absence du sommeil salvateur faisait des ravages chez lui, lui portant incroyablement sur les nerfs.

Son dernier pétage de plomb en date lui avait valu un avertissement avec obligation de consulter à l'appui.

Il faut dire que ce dernier avait été mémorable!

_En même temps, cet abruti prétentieux de Wu-Fei l'avait bien cherché!_

Oser lui annoncer un retard de trois semaines supplémentaires sur un projet qui en avait déjà six, c'était dément.

Voire carrément stupide.

Surtout lorsque l'annonce était faite à un Duo en mal de sommeil sans aucune marque de contrition ni la plus plate excuse.

Quand Duo avait eu l'audace de lui demander s'il voulait bien se sentir un minimum concerné par le travail des autres et de, peut-être éventuellement, essayer de tenir ses délais, Wu-Fei n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui rire au nez.

_Et après on s'étonne qu'il ait fait un vol plané de 5 mètres??? Ce qui m'étonne moi, c'est de n'avoir réussi à le lancer que par dessus 3 bureaux!!! Je me rouille..._

Le médecin avait patiemment écouté son histoire et avait pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir et consulter son dossier médical.

_Le positif dans tout cela, c'est qu'enfin, je vais trouver un remède à mon problème!_

"Vous êtes trop nerveux, Monsieur Maxwell."

Un peu sidéré par cette nouvelle qui n'en était pas une, Duo lança un regard un peu crétin à l'homme assis devant lui.

"Oui?? Enfin, je veux dire, ça fait un peu 24 ans que c'est comme ça vous savez, alors....."

"Ce que je veux vous dire, Monsieur Maxwell, c'est que vous êtes trop stressé. C'est ce qui provoque toutes vos insomnies."

"Pardon?"

_Non mais, il est sérieux là? Je suis assis devant un mec qui a fait 8 années d'études tout ça pour apprendredire que si je ne dors plus depuis 3 mois, c'est à cause du stress??? He ben, ça valait la peine d'attendre 40 minutes pour entendre ça!_

"Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu."

"Sérieux, Monsieur,...Docteur... Heu Docteur Quatre. Je ne voudrais pas vous sembler impoli mais votre diagnostic là, ma grand-mère aurait pu me le faire! Si j'avais eu besoin d'entendre ce genre d'âneries, j'aurais acheté Femmes Plus! Non mais sans déconner, payer 21 euros pour un résultat aussi pourri, c'est limite du charlatanisme!!!"

Duo sentit la colère monter. Il avait bien envie d'écraser son poing sur le joli petit minois du Docteur Quatre.

Ou d'y poser ses lèvres.

Il était plutôt craquant ce médecin, mine de rien!

Avec ses petites lunettes carrées aux montures argentées qui soulignaient discrètement le bleu lagon de ses yeux et sa mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui barrait le front.

_Je me demande comment sont ses fesses..._

Impossible à voir pour l'heure car le jeune homme était assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir, dissimulant son postérieur.

Cependant, et malgré la blouse, Duo voyait à l'ajustement de sa chemise et au nerveux des ses cuisses qu'il devait être plutôt canon.

Le Canon lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Vous voyez, vous vous énervez déjà."

"Et c'est quoi votre solution Docteur? Me parlez pas de yoga, je trouve ça d'un ennui mortel!"

"Non promis, pas de yoga. Par contre, il faut trouver un moyen de vous détendre tout en passant par une dépense énergétique. Il n'y a de cette façon que vous retrouverez le sommeil."

Duo lui lança un sourire ravageur.

"J'ai bien quelques idées en tête docteur. Malheureusement, il faut être 2 pour cela. Mais vous avez peut-être envie de participer activement à ma guérison?"

Les yeux améthyste lançaient des flammes ardentes. Cinq mois de célibat, c'était long!

Quatre eu un petit sourire en coin.

"Je m'implique toujours énormément dans la guérison de mes patients et j'aime aller ... au fond des choses avec eux."

"On pourrait commencer par un petit diner ce soir alors" Tenta Duo.

Petit rire coquin du blond. Il n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune homme mais tenait à la vie. Et à son homme.

"Je suis navré. Soyez sûr que je regrette mais j'ai d'autres projets pour la soirée." Lui lança-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête en direction d'un cadre posé sur le bureau.

Duo se pencha vers l'avant et put contempler la photographie de 2 hommes enlacés posant au pied de l'Alhambra.

L'un d'entre eux était Docteur Super Canon et l'autre... et ben ma foi, l'autre était fortement canon aussi!

Dans un autre style, certes.

Un jeans délavé, un maillot vert bouteille assorti à ses yeux, des cheveux auburn.

Et surtout une carrure d'athlète. Des bras de bûcheron canadien. Des cuisses de rugbyman.

Le genre de mec avec lequel on n'a pas envie de se fâcher. Même pour une mignonne blondinette.

"Ha oui, je vois..."

"Par contre, je sais comment vous allez occuper votre soirée de demain, Monsieur Maxwell. J'ai l'activité idéale pour vous détendre! Tenez, voici l'adresse. Ce sont des amis à moi qui gèrent ce centre. Allez-y de ma part, on vous trouvera une place sans problème."

"Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est?" demanda Duo en prenant la brochure tendue par Quatre.

"Les coordonnées pour le cours d'aquagym, Monsieur Maxwell."

***Fin du flashback***

Duo était assis dans l'eau face au mur du fond, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux et le sommet de sa tête. Il soupirait intérieurement en repensant à tout cela.

_S'il n'avait pas été aussi mignon, le Docteur Quatre, je crois que je l'aurais défenestré!_

Une série de gloussements hystériques derrière lui annonça que le professeur avait certainement fait son entrée et que le début du cours était imminent.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Mademoiselle??"

"Mademoiselle???????"

Agacé par le haussement de ton, Duo se retourna pour voir quelle était la cruche qui pouvait bien ignorer aussi ouvertement le professeur et resta cloué sur place.

Son regard était hypnotisé par de grands yeux bleu prusse qui ne le lâchaient pas.

Les deux hommes avaient l'air aussi fascinés l'un que l'autre.

Duo n'aurait jamais cru que le professeur d'aquagym serait un superbe jeune homme brun, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un débardeur moulant, noirs, doté d'un regard extrêmement intense.

Un badge porté autour du cou et retenu par un cordon rouge indiquait "Heero".

_Wouah! Voilà qui rend le cours intéressant, beaucoup plus intéressant..._

De son coté, Heero s'attendait à tout sauf à cela!

L'incroyable crinière de Duo l'avait induit en erreur, lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

Monumentale erreur!! Car le corps qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien de féminin.

C'était bien plus appétissant! Et ces yeux! Impossible de décrocher!

Des rires se firent entendre dans le bassin. Le groupe de pintades riait, visiblement ravi de la méprise de leur professeur et de l'embarras dans lequel il semblait plongé.

Heero se reprit vivement. Il tenait à être aussi professionnel que possible et détestait par dessus tout perdre la face.

"Excusez-moi jeune homme. La longueur de vos cheveux me faisait penser que vous étiez une femme et j'allais vous dire que le port du bonnet est obligatoire. Il m'apparait désormais évident que vous n'êtes pas concerné par cette règle. Vraiment, toutes mes excuses...

Bien, le cours peut commencer! Mesdames, et Monsieur, à vos places!"

*******

Une heure plus tard, Duo devait reconnaitre deux choses.

Premièrement, qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule seconde.

Et deuxièmement, qu'il était relativement bien détendu.

Le contact de l'eau, associé à l'effort physique, lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Et la voix grave du professeur était aussi hypnotique que ses yeux! C'était tout juste s'il n'était pas tombé en transe!

Les filles du groupe s'étaient, de plus, révélées assez sympathiques quoique un tantinet trop bavardes au goût du jeune homme.

Il les laissa quitter le bassin sans lui, préférant la quiétude et le calme de la piscine aux discussions enflammées qui auraient sans aucun doute lieu au hammam.

_J'irai ensuite. Je vais d'abord faire quelques longueurs. Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, elles seront parties et je pourrais profiter d'un bon hammam dans le calme!_

Deux heures plus tard (Duo avait aussi préféré laisser passer l'euphorie des vestiaires, l'idée de se battre en quête d'un sèche-cheveux le fatigant par avance), le calme semblait régner dans le complexe sportif et c'est un Duo assez serein qui alla s'installer dans le hammam.

Il goûtait tranquillement au bonheur d'être seul, dans une atmosphère aussi chaude que moite, parfumée de délicates huiles essentielles de pin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme en boxer de bain noir prit place.

Duo n'en avait cure, se détendant complètement, lorsqu'une voix grave lui chatouilla l'oreille.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Une regrettable méprise."

Duo ouvrit les yeux et tenta de discerner son interlocuteur à travers l'épaisse vapeur d'eau.

Pas de badge mais des yeux bleus perçants, voire transperçants.

Heero.

Délicieuse surprise.

"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas du tout...Heero."

"Je suis fort aise de ne pas t'avoir vexé...Duo."

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Duo.

Il ne lui semblait pas avoir donné son nom.

Le beau brun se serait-il donné la peine de consulter la liste des inscriptions au cours d'aquagym?

"Mais dis- moi, Duo, qu'est ce qui pousse un jeune homme visiblement en pleine forme à venir participer à un cours d'aquagym? Comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est pas un cours qui a la faveur du public masculin..."

"Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent!" Lâcha Duo.

Qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_Pourquoi suis-je aussi direct?! Toujours laissez planer le doute bon sang!_

Il se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

"En fait, c'est une prescription médicale ce cours. Je souffre d'insomnies et mon médecin m'a littéralement ordonné de venir ici faire de l'aquagym dans le but de me détendre."

"Ha oui?"

Duo pouvait voir flotter un fin sourire sur le visage de Heero malgré la brume.

Aucune trace d'ironie sur ce dernier.

Heero ne semblait pas trouver ridicule de participer à ce cours.

Duo en profita pour contempler le jeune homme et constata que ses yeux bleus étaient légèrement en amande.

_Il est très probablement métis. Européen pour le bleu des yeux et sûrement japonais pour leur forme…Un mélange réussi. Très à mon goût !_

"Et tu en es où, niveau détente ? Ai-je réussi à te relaxer totalement ? "

Duo eut un rire franc.

"Je vois qu'en bon professionnel, tu t'inquiètes de la qualité de tes cours ! N'aies aucune crainte, je dois dire que, même si je ne suis pas certain de dormir du sommeil du juste ce soir, je n'ai jamais été aussi détendu depuis plusieurs mois. "

Duo avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un mouvement dans la brume se fit et il sentit un corps s'assoir derrière lui.

" Il va donc falloir que je m'applique plus sérieusement. Ta santé en dépend n'est-ce pas ? " Lui susurra Heero.

Son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille fit frémir Duo, qui en oublia complètement de répondre.

Le métis entreprit alors de lui masser langoureusement les épaules.

Duo perdait pied.

Le plaisir procuré par le massage conjugué à la chaleur du hammam et à l'effort physique de la natation lui faisait tourner la tête.

Sentant tous les muscles de son dos se dénouer un à un sous les mains vigoureuses de Heero, Duo ne put retenir un gémissement.

C'était trop bon.

Un moment de pur bonheur.

_Hummm…J'adore les massages. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est doué !_

S'il avait pu, Duo aurait ronronné de satisfaction.

Le métis colla alors son ventre contre dos du natté. Sa peau était douce, ferme.

Des abdos d'acier sous une peau de velours.

Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes et glissèrent le long de ses bras pendant que la langue du jeune homme explorait le cou de Duo.

Le souffle de Duo se fit plus court.

Heero lui mettait le feu.

Leurs peaux humides frottaient l'une contre l'autre, le rendant fou.

Instinctivement, Duo passa son bras derrière la tête de Heero, caressant ses cheveux, massant sa nuque.

Heero se redressa un peu plus, collant ses reins au dos de Duo tandis que ses mains, décidemment bien hardies, le caressaient désormais à travers son boxer.

La chaleur était insupportable et la friction du tissu contre leur peau faisait monter leur excitation à des sommets jamais atteints.

N'en pouvant plus, Duo se leva et se retrouva face à Heero.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, admirant, ou plutôt devinant, les courbes de leurs corps qui étaient comme esquissées à travers la vapeur.

L'eau perlait sur les épaules de Heero. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre indescriptible. Quelques fines gouttes de sueur suivaient la ligne parfaite de son ventre.

Il était à tomber.

Sexy en diable.

Parfaitement irrésistible.

Et Duo n'avait pas la moindre envie de résister.

Heero le saisit par le cou d'une main et lui caressant la joue de l'autre, l'attira vers lui.

Puis l'embrassa.

Un étrange baiser.

A la fois doux et fort.

Complètement passionné mais délicat.

Un raz de marée de sensations.

Un tsunami de plaisir.

Duo passa ses bras autour de la taille du métis et l'enlaça avec fougue.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le boxer noir de son professeur pour profiter entièrement de ses fesses musclées.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion, peau contre peau, avec pour seule barrière de fins morceaux de tissu bleu et noir.

Heero, lassé de cette entrave à son exploration, fit lestement tomber le boxer de Duo, lui permettant ainsi de le prendre dans sa main.

Duo gémit.

C'était fou, irréel.

Et absolument divin.

Son cerveau ne répondait plus, ses connexions synaptiques étaient vraisemblablement en grève et Duo ne touchait plus terre.

Ses seules pensées étaient axées sur Heero. Les mains d'Heero, les lèvres d'Heero, les fesses d'Heero, le sexe d'Heero.

Ses propres mains semblaient dotées d'une volonté propre et, après avoir ôté le boxer du métis, se concentraient désormais sur son membre avec un mélange de force et de douceur.

A bout de souffle, Heero retourna Duo et le plaqua contre le mur.

L'étrange contraste entre le carrelage froid et la chaleur infernale émanant du corps de son amant le fit frissonner. Seule leur dureté était commune.

D'une main, Heero écarta doucement les cuisses de Duo pendant que l'autre se posait sur son ventre, puis le pénétra lentement, savourant chaque millimètre de contact en plus.

Duo se tordit de plaisir sous le joug du métis qui le chevauchait désormais avec intensité.

Leur folle cavalcade se termina dans un cri de plaisir.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs corps en sueur plaqués contre le mur.

Duo se sentit partir.

Trop d'efforts, trop de chaleur, trop de plaisir, trop de relaxation en somme.

Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

Le soutenant par la taille, Heero le fit sortir du hammam et l'entraina sous la douche.

L'eau tiède lui remit les idées en place.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête au bout de quelques minutes, son regard croisa celui de Heero.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, ce dernier lui tendit un verre de soda. Et lui embrassa la tempe.

"Alors, petit Duo, ai-je accompli ma mission ? Es tu suffisamment détendu ? "

Duo rit. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

"Parfaitement accomplie, Professeur ! Je sens que cette nuit sera bonne ! "

"Par contre" Ajouta Heero dans son oreille "Je suis intransigeant sur l'assiduité. Donc j'espère bien te voir à mes prochains cours."

Duo souriait.

Il envisageait sérieusement de prendre un abonnement...

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur svp????

;-)


End file.
